


Building a Snowman

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: Building a Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone is going to use it as target practice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Snowman

“Someone is going to use it as target practice,” Natasha said, lifting the smallest ball and setting it atop the two already stacked to form the head of their snowman. She turned the head until the face, already set into the ball, was centred.

“Where _someone_ is Barton,” Melinda said, her hands around Natasha’s waist to steady her.

Natasha hopped down and stood back to admire their work. “It won’t be him.”

The next morning saw the snowman covered in red splotches, head knocked off and arms askew. Natasha clicked her tongue.

“More than one shot. Someone needs range time.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
